darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nash Dragen
Lord Nash Dragen (b. 67 BBY), is an infamous politician who was a controversial figure in the galaxy. He resigned as Viceroy of Corellia in 60 BBY, amid controversy surrounding his handling of the terrorist Amalfiel. After briefly becoming the Senator of Corellia, Nash Dragen revealed himself as the Warlord of The Black Imperium, using his deadly Clone Army to wage war on the Galaxy. Recently, Nash Dragen retired, though there are rumors Euphemia Bellamy betrayed him, staged a coup, and forced him to resign. =Early History= Parents Nash Dragen's parents were both Corellian Nobles, and both of them were Viceroys of Corellia and Viceroys of Ord Mantell, respectively. As high-powered Corellian Nobles, Nash's parents raised him like all nobles do: through a highly paid staff of nannies, tutors, and various instructors. They were not cold to their child, they did make time for him on holidays and his birthday... providing there were no important political events or crises going on. In other words...not often. But they did try their best.... as long as it wasn't terribly inconvenient. Youth Nash Dragen had a solitary childhood, devoid of any other people. Except for, of course his army of tutors and nannies. But then again, they don't really /count/ as people, right? Well not exactly to him. As a child of the nobility, Nash, even as a young child, was well aware of this, having an eerie self-awareness about him that concerned his tutors. He had an ability to manipulate things to his advantage even as a child, ensuring he had a very well paid nanny staff indeed. Adolescence Nash Dragen in adolescence was a force to be reckoned with. With his powers of manipulation in full swing right alongside his hormones, the young Nash Dragen's exploits included a very common theme: fleeing for his life while escaping the manor of a pretty young common girl while her father chases him, which kept him in excellent shape. Coming of Age By the end of his collegiate education, Nash had learned, through trial, error, and angry fast fathers with clubs that what his skillset needed most to achieve success was subtlety. Coming of age as an adult, Nash Dragen began to make a name for himself as a fiercely popular Corellian Noble, who was a sure thing to become Viceroy of Corellia. =Recent History= The Rise of Nash Dragen Viceroy of Corellia It was no surprise when Nash Dragen was elected as one of the youngest Viceroys of Corellia in history, becoming elected at the age of 18. As a Viceroy, he took a hardline anticrime stance, and succeeded in cleaning up much of the crime on Corellia and Ord Mantell. Upon election to this office, however, he managed to make as many enemies as friends, and the most vocal of these enemies was Lord Ksar Antilles. Scandal, and Disappearance Nash Dragen, however, was a wildly successful and popular Viceroy, but as he learned, fame was fleeting, and the people were fickle. Causing destruction with his Mantellan Freedom Force, Amalfiel Daving caused a series of bombings Nash and CorSec seemed powerless to stop. Nash took the brunt of the blame, and upon the next election, his rival Ksar Antilles handily and lopsidedly defeated him as Viceroy of Corellia, and Nash Dragen was sent into self-imposed exile, disappearing to the Outer Rim for many years, and many assumed him dead. Partnership with the Hutts Many years later, Nash Dragen reappeared on the prison planet of Kessel, revealing himself to the then Lord of the Hutts, Lord Bulba the Hutt. He offered himself as a political advisor to the Hutt, and using his skills, and Bulba's generous funding, took over the CEOship of Bespin, and then was quickly elected as Viceroy of Ord Mantell. The Return of Nash Dragen With these two quick planetary takeovers, Nash Dragen once again became the front and center of the Galactic Stage. Successfully counting on the public's short memories, Nash announced himself as the leader of the newly leaderless Mantellan Freedom Force, and proceeded to crack down on crime on Ord Mantell. Ironically, his rise to power was facilitated by the very force that removed him from power previously, but the public obediantly overlooked this detail. Republic Politics With his rise to prominence and power, rival Ksar Antilles successfully sought to expel Nash Dragen from the Viceroyship of Ord Mantell, using the Jedi Tuil Lindo to push his agenda forward. As a result, Nash Dragen sold Bespin to Celis Dissek, and to everyone's surprise, was elected as the Chief Protector of Paxo, with the help of Lord Bulba the Hutt and his organization. The Clone Wars The Blacks Unbeknownst to the Galaxy, except to maybe his most vocal critic, a controversial man named Agrippa Junik, Nash had secretly been using the planets he took over, and a secret planet revealed to him by Dr. Xibril called Mustafar, Nash Dragen raised a secret army of Clones with the Doctors help, and financed The Black Wind, commanded secretly by Lady Euphemia Bellamy, and initially financed by The Secret Master, an unknown Sith Lord. The Clone Wars Blitzkrieg Nash started the Clone Wars by seizing Bespin, claiming publically that he was defending his interests, before the very next day resigning as Security Chief of Paxo in favor of Euphemia Bellamy, and then invading the Republic, quickly taking 3 planets to the complete surprise and horror of the Republic. War had begun. Strategic Genius Nash Dragen became known for his brilliant strategies, using his superior tactics to outwit the much better financed, manned, and equipped Republic Navy and Republic Guard to gain quick victories to attack the moral and resources of the Blacks. He also used his superior Intelligence Network to infiltrate the highest echelons of the Republic, and quietly controlled the information given to the many Republic spies within the Black Imperium Nash's Retirement However, the woman that he loved the most in his life, Euphemia Bellamy, caused him once more to withdraw from the public eye. Euphemia Bellamy used Nash Dragen's trust in her to slowly build a base, and insert officers loyal to her throughout the government, and finally forced Nash Dragen to retire, and once again disappear from the Galaxy. Personality Nash Dragen is an extremely manipulative, charming man. He was skilled at balancing many different people off of each other, appearing to be to many opposing parties their friends. He was also a master of Public Relations, slowly but surely polishing the image of the Imperium until it began to look like the Republic were the villains of the war, and the Black Imperium was merely a voice for Galactic Freedom. His largest strength was his ability not to become attached to anyone, and thus trust anyone enough to become fooled by them. However, he made this mistake once, and only once, with Euphemia Bellamy, who proved to be his ultimate undoing. =RP Logs= 2008-02-14 - A Hutt Paroled 2008-03-29 - A Funeral to Forget Category:Archived Characters